Just friends
by witchysiren
Summary: Basically someone who must not be named is watching Bonnie and Enzo. They then realises that they have missed out on something they never knew that they wanted. Some domestic Bonenzo and a jealous gargoyle being jealous.


I don't own Vampire Diaries if I did, Stefan would be an only child. For simplicity's Bonnie isn't poisoned, she was drinking some herbal tea with no side effects to keep her magic hidden. Rayna is still after Stefan. Alex is still after Bonnie not to open the vault but because she thinks Bonnie's hot.

 **Recommended Music** : Gavin DeGraw – Just friends.

* * *

After Ric had told him that Enzo and Bonnie were together, he hadn't believed it. He had shown up in time just to see them kissing right before she slammed the door in his face. Bonnie had looked furious. When the shock wore off he realised something strange. He was furious as well.

He followed Enzo and Bonnie to their cabin in the woods. During the ride over he contemplated the strange pair Bonnie and Enzo made. If he was a better man he would have tried to make sense of it. After all they were both his best friends.

Their cabin looked charming. The perfect setting of a rustic horror movie. Enzo was trying to play mediator. Bonnie was having none of it. He was finding his fury dissipate she had that effect on him, he had missed her so much. She was the last thought on his mind before he had desiccated.

After ignoring him Enzo and Bonnie were making a grand show of acting like they were in love. It was really pathetic anyone could tell she was just settling. When it was apparent that neither of the lovebirds were going to pay him any attention he went in search for alcohol. When he came back they were cooking and talking softly in the kitchen. Bonnie giggled as Enzo hugged her from behind resting his head on her shoulder.

Without taking his eyes off the couple, he managed to unscrew the cap off the bottle of Bourbon and took a long gulp. He had never felt so jealous in his life. He couldn't believe the absurdity of it all. Sure Bonnie never did have good luck in the romance department but Enzo? She sure must have been desperate.

Suddenly her eyes were on him. He gulped she may have lost her magic but maybe she was still psychic. He on the other hand did not need psychic powers to know that she wanted him out of sight.

* * *

After talking to his brother on the phone outside he had been wondering what pithy insult he should fire at Enzo, to remind Bonnie that he was her favourite vampire in the world. He considered the risk that the already angry Bonnie might react badly to him insulting her boyfriend.

His train of thought died as he caught sight of Bonnie and Enzo standing in the dark, her hand on his heart and his eyes glued to hers. When Enzo caught sight of him he reluctantly stepped away from Bonnie. She had whirled around with an accusation in her eyes.

Well two could play that game. "I'm leaving," he announced. She wasn't the only one who was angry, yes he did her wrong choosing to desiccate without a goodbye. Yes he knew he had hurt her and yes he regretted it. He was also very angry at her. If she had to move on why not someone better? Why his former best friend? Why on earth Enzo?

"Mate I know you this doesn't look right to you," Enzo said hands in the air gesturing between Bonnie and himself as she came up behind him.

"Enzo let him go, leavings the one thing he's actually good at," Bonnie said spitefully, crossing her arms across her chest.

Enzo had seen him out to the car, saying "She'll forgive you," with his hands in his jacket pocket.

"I don't need her forgiveness or your advice, "mate." The only reason she's with you is because I was in New York and now that I'm back, don't go making any long term plans," he leered at Enzo with a devil may care smirk.

"What?" Enzo asked caught somewhere between angry and confused.

"I said what I said," he said smirking at Enzo.

Bonnie had meanwhile come out and was currently holding Enzo's face in both her hands "Are you okay?" she was asking. If he was an honest man he would have to admit they made an attractive couple.

"Let's go back inside," Bonnie said nudging Enzo. Bonnie trailed behind as Enzo went in.

With vampire speed he was behind Bonnie his lips to her ear.

"Just say the word Bonnie, you, me the road," he rasped hoarsely. Being so close to her was making his fangs begging to break the delicate skin of her neck.

"What about Elena?" Bonnie asked.

Damon paused he hadn't spared Elena a thought since he saw Bonnie kissing Enzo at the hospital.

"We're just friends," Bonnie said bringing him back to reality

"No, no, no. We aren't, we've always been more, you have to stop fighting it," he tried to persuade her remembering their near kisses and tense moments.

"I love Enzo," she said softly.

"But you're in love with me and I'm in love with you, Bonnie! I can't be the only one feeling this way," he silently begged for her to turn around and say the word he wanted to hear, yes.

She turned around to stare at him. It took every ounce of self-control not to kiss her then and there.

"We can have it all Bonnie," he was encouraged by the hitch in her voice.

"Just say it, say I'm the one," he purred pleased to hear her strangle a sigh, she was his.

"I'll forgive you for…" he didn't get to finish his sentence.

"Forgive **me**?" Bonnie hissed.

"For not waiting for me. For hooking up with the lesser version of me!" he cried incredulously, as if this needed to be explained, it was self-explanatory.

Bonnie was shaking.

"Love?" Enzo asked coming stepping out of the cabin.

Bonnie clutched at Enzo's shirt, leaning on him for support, laughing so hard that tears formed in her eyes. Enzo's arms instinctively and protectively enveloping his petite gorgeous girlfriend.

"Never come near me again," she sputtered out in his general direction snuggling closer to Enzo, between gulping for air as the laughter left her system.

He drove away, heart heavy with the rejection from the woman that he now realised that he loved above all others.


End file.
